prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Winter (Wentworth)
"You're the only woman I ever gave my heart to." Marie Winter is an original Prisoner character reimagined for the sixth season of Wentworth. Marie is a seducer and the lynchpin behind a sex trafficking and prostitution industry but despite controlling a criminal empire, she has never been to jail, always managing to stay at arms length from the law until now. Marie is portrayed by Susie Porter Time at Wentworth Marie arrives at Wentworth on remand for her trial pending assult and reckless infliction of grievous bodily harm for attacking the doctor who told her that her son would not make it. She serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 6 and the main antagonist in the second half and season 7. Marie's lawyer tells her the man that she assaulted died when he was walking his dog. Marie's parole is then stopped. Marie returns in S7 with nothing to lose due to her parole being cancelled. During the two months leading to Season 7 from the Season 6 finale, Marie has built herself a crew and has managed to bring Allie Novak back onto her side, ultimately turning her against Kaz Proctor. While Marie continues her feud with Kaz, her new founded friend turned enemy Rita Connors is released from isolation after killing her hench woman Drago. Season 7 is focused on their showdown. Season 7 Marie returns from her sentencing in the premiere with nothing to lose, she gets 15 years and she wants revenge on Rita Connors for killing Zara Dragovich, she seizes the opportunity to do this when Rita is getting married and gets the Butchers Gang to kill Ray Houser. Marie is also still on about finding her sons killer, as her cronies on the outside have stopped looking and have started to look elsewhere for work because Drago was there "Boss". Rita and Kaz make an alliance to kill Marie by getting chemicals from the kitchen, laundry, and garden to build a firebomb. Allie saw them mixing chemicals and tells Ruby that they should back off, Ruby checks it out and eventually convinces Rita that even if Marie killed Ray killing her wouldn't help. Marie can't get any more gear cause Vicky's stash got flushed by Kaz, she eventually manipulates Allie into getting it in for her. Allie brings in it by after seeing heroin wants a hit herself so starts heating it on the stove, Kaz walks in and stops her, Allie complains about how Kaz left her astray, but Allie betrayed her earlier. Kaz realizes Allie won't be able to resist going without heroin with Marie around and finally takes revenge on her, She walks towards Marie's cell with a chemical firebomb, rolls it through the door and when Marie realises slams the door shut with a door stopper. Marie sees the flame about to blow "SHIT", her cell explodes and she is taken to medical. Marie recovers from this and stays in medical with her hands bandaged and burns on her neck. Kaz tells Marie that she doesn't want to start anything else and that their war is over. Marie also tells Will that they can't be seen together as Kaz knows about them. Marie also prints off documents and shows them to her lawyer and tells him that if he doesn't show them to the her protector that she will leak the info to the press. Further along in the season, Marie is under continuing scrunity from Vera as she tells her after a ramp was ordered a note was found, Marie is hell bent on finding out why Ruby killed her son, when Ruby tells her, she denies her son would be a rapist but says later they had to move because he hurt someone, Marie is slotted after poisoning Ruby and trying to attack her in medical, she breaks down in the slot after Will refuses to release her. Winter is released from the slot with news that Channing has been disgraced further when she leaks news about him to the press via her lawyer. Marie learns of off Rita that she inadvertantly saved Ruby's life when she was given rohybnol and it slowed the bleeding in her brain, Marie's fall from top dog continues when Allie reveals she lied to protect Marie from getting shived, Rita saves Marie from being attacked by a nurse who was one of her former workers on the outside. When the siege takes hold things go wrong from the start, Marie wants to get out. Things go from bad to worse when she calls her protector and he comes to the prison, and when it is found out, Sean reveals he killed Kaz, and she tells him to stop shooting. Marie fails to escape alongside Brody and Allie, but Marie scuffles with Ruby and is shot in the leg by Allie. Afterward, Marie tells Will she only found out that Brody killed Kaz and things weren't supposed to go that way. Will informs Marie she will be placed into protection alone and for good. Trivia * The crimes of Winter change from Prisoner to Wentworth * Winter is portrayed by Susie Porter Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Females Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Prostitutes Category:Antagonists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Protagonists Category:Winter Family Category:Killers Category:Wentworth Top Dogs Category:Lagger Category:Top Dogs Category:Siege of Wentworth